


Master and Wolf

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Chest Hair, M/M, Pencil, Portraiture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn as a doodle on white paper. Nothing fancy, just a lot of time moving the pencil (I was on holiday).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Wolf

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/MasterandWolfmono.jpg.html)


End file.
